


Adrasteia

by MabelLover



Series: Moirai [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Adoption, Child Loss, F/M, Past Character Death, and why lucille is always so worried, came out sadder than what i expected, i decided to explore why the laytons wanted to adopt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelLover/pseuds/MabelLover
Summary: Imagine this: your daughter is born (Madeline, little Madeline) and you swear to protect her.You fail.Is it so wrong to worry about Hershel?A small snippet about Lucille and why the Laytons decided to adopt.
Relationships: Lucille Layton/Roland Layton
Series: Moirai [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554079
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Adrasteia

“You worry too much, Lucille.” Roland seems calm, but you know his eyes tell another story, even without looking at them.

_Imagine this: you’re both young and foolish and newly wedded, and the prospect of a child is equal parts terrifying and exciting. You spend hours decorating the room, choosing between cribs, making tiny hats. You feel the child turning in your stomach, and it’s the most magical feeling you’ve ever experienced._

_Your daughter is born (Madeline, little Madeline) and you swear to protect her._

_You fail._

_Is it so wrong to worry about Hershel?_

Your son finally leaves with Randall. He gives you a hug and a smile and off he goes, and you stay in the road leading out of Stansbury and into the desert watching them until they pass the horizon.

_Imagine this: your daughter is eight and you have a picnic in a forest, near a lake. You bring sandwiches and muffins, and Roland gives puzzle after puzzle. Madeline searches for hint coins high in the trees and peeks at bird nests. You laugh, so happy, at her antics._

_A moment of distraction is all it takes._

_Madeline falls and breaks her neck._

Hershel comes back and Randall doesn’t. You are relieved he is alive, but you know that a part of him died in those ruins. His eyes have no light anymore.

_Imagine this: the funeral is more than what you can handle. You can’t bear to see her face, knowing she won’t open her eyes ever again. She won’t ask for more puzzles, nor search relentlessly for hint coins for her collection. She won’t bring you an injured bird home anymore._

_You remember the empty eyes of her corpse. Her eyes have no light anymore._

Your son wants to go away from Stansbury. You decide to move to London. He is happier there. He has friends, a girlfriend, a passion. Clark and Brenda and Claire make him happy. You don’t have to worry anymore.

_Imagine this: Roland brings up adoption. You can’t have children anymore, barren from a difficult birth, and he suggests taking in a child. He says you’re lonely. At first, you refuse, thinking he wants to replace Madeline. He tells you that she will never be forgotten. After many years of going back and forth, you tell him it’s alright._

_Your new child will be a boy named Hershel._

_You smile at the idea._

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who actually wrote more for this series? This sucker here.  
> So, Adrasteia was one of the people who took care of baby Zeus when his mother, Rhea, had to give him away for his safety. She's his adopted mom (you can see the paralel).  
> I actually didn't think it'd turn out this dark? Madeline was an OC I created some time ago, but never thought I'd actually use. I just put her here and don't even know why.  
> This was supposed to be fluffy fluff between Lucille and Hershel, but I guess I like tragedy more?


End file.
